


and the universe said...

by Hanaboosa



Category: aichuu, i-chu, アイ チュウ | Ai Chuu (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Different Universes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M, Multi-universe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanaboosa/pseuds/Hanaboosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the first universe, Runa and Kokoro meet, but it is just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the universe said...

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, seven different universes / timelines in which seven different things happen.
> 
> tumblr is hanabusa-kokoro ! i love my three sons .... so why not write a bunch about them lol  
> i have sooo much to upload tbh but i also dont want to flood the tag so... a fic a week, maybe? hm

**O N E**

        In the first universe, Runa and Kokoro meet, but it is just that. A new student is transferred into Kokoro’s class.  
        “Hello,” He greets, formality dripping from his tone. “I am Kagurazaka Tsuki. However, I’d prefer if you referred to me as Runa if you use my first name. Thank you.” He sits in the seat in front of Kokoro, and aforementioned boy leans forward to poke at Runa’s back.  
        “Hey,” He whispers, “my name is Hanabusa Kokoro, and I’m going to be the number-one idol in Japan.” Runa glances back, giving a polite smile.  
        “I don’t doubt it, Hanabusa.” He replies, and that’s that.

**T W O**

        It’s a warm day when Runa is lazing around and languidly flipping through a book on law that he hears an all-too cheerful voice on his television.  
        “L-O-V-E KO-KO-RO!” A crowd cheers. “Come on, you have to say it, too!” The crowd chants it with him, laughter filling up the speakers of his television set. The bluenette lets his pink eyes dart to the screen, and the camera zooms in on the idol. He has long pink hair and dazzling green eyes catching Runa's attention. The idol's panting and laughing, and he looks so, so happy.           
        Runa leans forward, shutting the television off. It was too distracting, he figured.  
        It’s weeks later when he sees a poster of that same pink-haired boy, and he learns that his name is Hanabusa Kokoro. Looking to the sides to see if anyone stood beside him, he tried the name on his tongue.  
        “Hanabusa...Hanabusa...Hanabusa…” An unheard chant of an almost fan was carried away by the summer wind.

  **T H R E E**

        “Hanabusa, Momo-san and I have something to tell you.” Runa looks over at the peach-haired boy, offering what he hopes to be a comforting smile. Momo gives a shaky grin back.

        “Sure!” Kokoro turns from the mirror in which he was studying himself in, making eye contact with Runa, then Momo. “...you two look serious. Is something wrong?” His voice drops from it’s usual high octave, deeper voice coming out.  
        “N-no, Ru-chan and I just...wanted to tell you.” Momo shifts his weight, eyes fluttering and smile uneasy; unsure. “We’re...ah…”  
        “Momo-san and I are in a relationship.” The room falls silent, and Kokoro raises his eyebrows, gaze flicking between Momo and Runa. The silence is deathly, suffocating, and finally the boy opens his mouth.  
        “I’m really happy for you both.” Though he says this, the brilliant lights in his eyes seem dim. “Really, super happy. I have to go though, this practice dance won’t dance itself~” He waves and excuses himself, leaving behind a fruity scent that barely masked his sadness.  
        Runa felt his stomach drop.

  **F O U R**

        “Ehe, Momo-chan, stop freaking out!” Kokoro grabs the hand of his boyfriend, tugging him along. Momo almost trips a few times, but catches himself. “Runa-chan’s our friend, he’ll be happy for us.”  
        “Happy..” The word leaves Momo’s mouth, before his face lights up with a bright smile. Kokoro grins back at the boy, feeling his heart flutter in his chest.  
        Yes, he loved Oikawa Momo. So, so damn much. It practically hurt him when he saw his precious sunshine boyfriend, since he was so adorable and amazing and _everything_ Kokoro wanted in his life.  
        He’d gotten over his crush on his friend Runa quite some time ago, realizing that his feelings were and would always be unrequited. It was Momo who confessed to Kokoro, nervously holding a bouquet of orchids and red tulips, stuttering as he says, ‘They both mean love in flower language.’  
        Kokoro couldn’t say no after such a cute confession, and he admitted to himself that Momo’s feelings were certainly returned. He swooped down, pressing a gentle kiss to Momo’s forehead, taking the flowers.  
        “I like you too.” He murmurs, pursing his lips and smiling lightly at the boy’s excited expression. It was adorable, of course, even when Momo tripped over himself in his excitement to rush over to Kokoro.  
        The two made their way down the hallways of their high school. comfortable silence falling around them like a blanket, warm and cozy. Kokoro squeezes the flower boy’s hand as they stop outside of the three’s classroom. “Are you ready?” He asks, though he knows the answer. He pulls the classroom door open, scanning the room until his eyes land on the bluenette. He marches up to him, cheeks puffed out in determination.  
        “Runa-chan! Can we talk, please~?” The political son looks up from a stack of files, raising his eyebrows.  
        “Of course, Hanabusa.” He sets the paper he was looking over, giving his full attention to the two.  
        “Oh, well..Momo-chan and I have something to announce to you!” He turns to Momo, smiling. “Momo-chan and I are dating! And we have been for a few weeks now.”  
        “D...ating?” He sounds confused, furrowing his eyebrows. “Dating? You both are dating? You are in a relationship?” The confusion grows, and Kokoro nods fervently.  
        “I like him. And he likes me! And we’re together.” He claps, giggling. “Aren’t you happy for us?”  
        “..very.” Runa responds, calm smile adorning his face, even though he could hear his heart breaking.

  **F I V E**

        “God, Runa, can you listen for me for a _god damn_ second?” Kokoro’s voice is small, unlike his usual, thundering voice, and Runa mentally curses.

        “I _am_ listening. Can you calm down?!"  
         “No, no you are NOT listening! J-just…listen to m-”  
        “You’re so self-centered,” Runa shouts, baring his teeth. “do you even love me at all?! It’s always about you- ‘I have a signing,’ ‘I’m busy with recording,’ you always make up excuses for missing dates!”  
        “Runa, you’re dating a famous idol, I don’t know what the hell you expect from me! I’m busy, I have things to do! So do you!! You’re always missing dates for political meetings even though you hate them. If you hate them, just don’t fucking go!”  
        “Hanabusa-”  
        “I’m fucking sick of this!” His hands fly up, exasperation in his tone. The back of his hand knocks into a hanging flowerpot, knocking it to the tiled ground. It shattered and pieces fly into Kokoro’s leg, cutting him. He curses and staggers backwards.  
        “Ko-”  
        “Just. Leave.” He motions to the door of his apartment, blinking away tears. “Leave and don’t come back.”  
        And so he did.

  **S I X**

        It’s in the early fall of Kokoro’s eleventh year of life when he meets him.  
        Him being a boy with short blue hair and wide, pink eyes. He’s sitting alone on a swing, studying the leaves of a tree, and he doesn’t even notice Kokoro when he sits into the swing next to him. If he did, he decided not to say anything. The two sit together for a few minutes, before the pink-haired boy opens his mouth.  
        “Hi!” He greets, and the other jolts and looks over to Kokoro. “I’m Hanabusa Kokoro! My Momma says she named me Kokoro ‘cause she knew I’d have a huge heart. What’s your name?”  
        It takes him a few moments to reply, before cautiously murmuring, “Kagurazaka Tsuki. I’m not sure why my father chose moon, but he did, and here I am.”  
        “Oooh, your name is so cool! Tsuki...Tsuki-chan!” He claps his hands together once, grinning a toothy smile. “Tsuki-chan, Tsuki-chan~”  
        “Don’t call me that.” He mutters, though his voice holds no real venom. Kokoro thinks he’s met his best friend.

        Four years in the future and Kokoro is laying his head on Tsuki- now asking to be called Runa-’s lap, holding a fashion magazine above him. He was unable to concentrate, instead focusing on the warmth of Runa in general.  
        “Hey, Runa.” He starts, courage building up in his body. Runa hums back, and Kokoro sits up so he could face the boy he had loved for three years of his life. “Look at me.”  
        “Is something the matter?” The bluenette looks over anyway, eyes locking with Kokoro’s.  
        “No, nothing like that.” He smiles. “I...just wanted to say…” His face flushes and his heart begins beating erratically, and he laughs awkwardly. “I..I like you.”  
        Silence is all that is heard as Runa processes the information. Kokoro’s about to open his mouth, about to say that it was a joke, before Runa beats him to it.  
        “Hanabusa, that’s..” He’s clearly uncomfortable, and Kokoro wishes he could take it back. “..we can’t-”  
        “I know.” The pink-haired boy stands up, careful not to look over at Runa. “I’ve got to go.”  
        It’s silent as he pushes Runa’s bedroom door open, unwilling to fight back the tears that sprung into his eyes.  
 

**S E V E** **N**  
 

        “Runa, I like you.” The words render the boy with the gorgeous face stunned, and Runa looks up at Kokoro through long lashes.  
        “Excuse me?”  
        “I. I like you. More than a friend. I love you.” The confidence he had been building up quickly dissipates, leaving him wishing he hadn’t mentioned anything.  
        It’s Runa and Kokoro’s third year as high schoolers, and they were close to graduation. Kokoro knew that if he was going to tell Runa his feelings, it would have to be soon. He mustered up enough courage, finally blurting it out to him at their lunch break.  
        “Hanabusa, that’s…” He’s clearly uncomfortable, and Kokoro wishes he could take it back. “...amazing. I like you, too.” Kokoro’s heart soars and he throws himself into Runa’s arms, pulling him in for a hug, all while chanting, “Runa-chan, I love you, thank you, please date me..”

 

        A year into the future and Hanabusa Kokoro and Kagurazaka Runa have finished placing the last piece of furniture into their new one-bedroom apartment. Runa turns to Kokoro, drinking in his features- wide, green eyes that were shining in excitement, pale skin that glinted beautifully when moonlight fell onto it, a small frame.. he was ethereal, in Runa’s opinion.  
        “What, are you going to just keep staring?” Kokoro cuts into the bluenette’s thoughts, and Runa laughs sheepishly before pulling Kokoro in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!! :DD


End file.
